memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Wiggins
|birthplace = USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Officer Sims; Jem'Hadar officer |image2 = Jem'hadar Officer.jpg |caption2 = …as a Jem'Hadar }} Barry Wiggins is an actor who has appeared in two Star Trek spin-off series. He first played Officer Sims in the third season episode for which he filmed his scene on Thursday outside of Paramount Stage 9. The following year, he appeared as an unnamed Jem'Hadar officer in the episode . Wiggins is often seen playing the role of a police officer, detective, or other type of law enforcement. Besides his Voyager appearance, other examples of such occasions include a 1985 episode of Knots Landing (which also featured George D. Wallace), the 1991 made-for-television movie Fever (co-starring Gordon Clapp, Gregg Henry, and Steve Rankin), a 1993 episode of Beverly Hills, 90210 (also guest-starring Dina Meyer and Tracy Middendorf), a 1997 episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher), a 1998 episode of The Practice (with Jack Kehler and Lawrence Monoson), and a 1999 episode of The X-Files (with Dell Yount). He also played a detective in the 2000 TV movie The Thin Blue Lie (starring Paul Sorvino) and appeared as a deputy in the 2001 Star Trek-themed episode of Roswell entitled "Secrets and Lives", directed by Jonathan Frakes (who also appeared in the episode), starring William Sadler and guest-starring John Billingsley. And, in 1991, he and fellow Voyager and DS9 guest-star David Graf played officers in a short film called Without a Pass. Most notably, however, Wiggins had a recurring role as Inspector Al Deluca on the TV drama The Division in 2001. One episode featuring Wiggins also guest-starred Gates McFadden, as well as Thomas Kopache and Barbara Tarbuck. Wiggins also played a policeman in a 1999 episode of Martial Law guest-starring DS9 actor Armin Shimerman. He and Shimerman went on to appear together in a 2005 episode of Invasion. Wiggings actually began his screen career with a role in the 1982 film Ashes and Embers, starring guest actor John Anderson. His only other feature film to date was the 1999 comedy Edtv, which also featured Clint Howard and Googy Gress. He also made appearances on such TV shows as Roc (with Heidi Swedberg), Ellen (with Laura Cameron and Don Stark), Married&hellip with Children, 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks and also guest-starring Robin Curtis), Friends, Judging Amy (with Rene Auberjonois), The O.C. (with Daphne Ashbrook), Boomtown (starring Neal McDonough and also guest-starring Stephen Macht and Vanessa Williams), JAG (with Scott Lawrence), and a recurring role as a bartender on Spin City (starring Alan Ruck). Lately Wiggins has returned to the stage in two of Bryan Harnetiaux's stage productions: as Satchel Paige in "National Pastime" and Bobby in "Holding on Letting Go", both performed at the Fremont Center Theatre in South Pasadena in Southern California and an invitee to the National Black Theatre Festival in Charlotte North Carolina in 2013. External link * es:Barry Wiggins de:Barry Wiggins Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers